Clifford Huxtable
Clifford Huxtable was a Human who served in Starfleet during the 24th century as a medical officer. Born in October of 2327 in Philadelphia, he was an active and witty child with natural talents in track and wrestling. He originally joined in Starfleet as an enlisted medic, serving in the Fleet Marine Force. After his enlistment, he attended Hilman University and became an OB/GYN. After three years as a doctor in Brooklyn Heights, he decided he missed Starfleet and gained acceptance into Starfleet Officer Candidate School. While there he would meet fellow officer candidate Claire Hanks, who he would eventually marry. After receiving a commision as a Lieutenant Junior Grade he would be assigned to the USS Gettysburg's medical staff. By 2351 he was the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Ambassador. Prior to this assignment he and his wife, who was now a JAG lawyer, had four children. He would become good friends with Gedna Tachion, Ronald Garrett, and Thomas Riley. When Roger Deict was on trial for treason, his wife offered to defend her husband's former shipmate but was turned down by the engineer, saying he didn't want to see her career ruined. ("Trial of Deict Part I") He commanded the USS St Francis as the vessel took aboard the prisoners of war from Hekiss. Even though his massive medical staff was not overwhelmed, he personally saw to Gedna Tachion's medical needs, over the half-hearted protests of his Chief Medical Officer. He gave his old shipmate the updates on his large family, just as he had while on the Ambassador. ("Familiar Faces") Family Claire Hanks He had several children with his wife Claire who while a Starfleet Officer (the two met while attending Starfleet OCS). She joined Starfleet's Judge Advocate General Corps as a lawyer, staying on or close to Earth while her husband served on various starships. When he assumed command of the '' USS ''St Francis ''she came aboard with their youngest child Evin. Erika The eldest of his children, she had attended Princeton University and became a lawyer like her mother. By 2374 she had given him twin grandchildren, a boy, and a girl. Erinn She had graduated from Hilman University by 2374. Huxtable had once complained to Tachion about her ever-changing hairstyles while they served aboard the ''Ambassador. Ennis By 2373 he had graduated from New York University with a Bachelor's Degree in Psychology. After the Dominion War, he made room in his practice for war veterans suffering from PTSD. Ensa In 2374 she was attending college and dating an engineering student. Evin His youngest child. LUG Trek Stats (2374) Administration 2 : Hospital 3 : Starship 4 Athletics 3 : Running 5 : Wrestling 4 Command 3 : Starship 4 Computer 2 : Research 4 Culture 2 : Human 3 : Starfleet 3 Dodge 1 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 2 First Aid 2 : Combat Trauma 4 : Human 5 Gaming 2 : Chess 3 : Pinochie 5 History 1 : Human 3 Knowledge Language : Federation Standard 3 Law 1 : Federation Standard 3 : Starfleet Regulations 4 Life Science 2 : Anatomy 4 : Biology 3 Medical Science 3 : OB/GYN 6 : Surgery 4 Personal Equipment 2 : Medical Tricorder 4 Physical Science 3 : Mathematics 4 Search 1 Space Science 1 : Astronomy 2 : Stellar Catography 2 Shipboard Systems 3 : Command 4 : Medical Systems 6 : Tactical 3 Starship Tactics 2 : Federation 4 : Planetary Support 3 World Knowledge 1 : Earth 3 : Earth Jazz 3 Category:Huxtables Category:Doctors Category:Medical Officers Category:USS Ambassador Personnel Category:Humans Category:Terrans Category:Sixh Fleet Category:Fleet Marine Force Category:Enlisted Category:Physicians Category:Medics